To provide stable support for cameras, camera stands with three supporting legs are known, which are mounted foldably on a stand head and with their free ends form a stable multipoint support, the stand head comprising a mount for the attachment of a camera. In addition, camera stands of this type are known which comprise a stand head bearing a telescopic stand column, to the upper end of which a camera may be attached.
Another type of stand is known for example from DE 195 31 502 A1. The stand known from this publication comprises a stand column, which bears the stand head at its upper end and stands with its lower end on the floor. Moreover, this stand comprises two supporting legs, which are connected foldably to the stand column by means of a lockable revolute joint, such that the free ends of the supporting legs form a multipoint support together with the lower end of the stand column. The revolute joint is here fitted at floor-level at the lower end of the stand column, such that the supporting legs can be folded upwards so as to be able to store the stand in a space-saving manner. Furthermore, the inclination of the stand column and thus also of the stand head may be adjusted by changing the angle between the supporting legs and the stand column. A disadvantage of the known stand described above is, inter alia, the relatively high center of gravity, which has a negative effect on standing behaviour.
Another stand is known from DE 295 12 937 U1, in which the supporting legs are at a fixed angle to the stand column and may be displaced along the stand column by means of a prismatic joint. The inclination of the stand column may thus be varied in this case, by displacing the prismatic joint with the supporting legs along the stand column. However, this stand also has a relatively high center of gravity, which has a negative effect on standing behaviour.